femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clinic
|season=1 |number=11 |image=File:The Clinic title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 15, 2011 |writer=Michael Hurst |director=Michael Hurst |previous=Help Me, Rhonda |next=Till Death Do Us Part }}"The Clinic" is the eleventh episode of the 1st season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot A man with a terminal illness checks into a mysterious Mexican clinic in the hopes of finding a miracle cure. But Logan Cale discovers that there are greater things to fear than his diagnosis as patients begin to disappear and a devious conspiracy takes shape. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: a doctor's uniform Everyone wants to believe that they are going to live forever – that that tremor in their heart, the few extra pounds added over the holidays, and the labored breathing after a morning run are all perfectly normal. chuckles But what happens when you find out they're not? What happens when you realize the life you've been leading has an expiration date? What would you do to change that? Would you make the same choice that Logan Cale is about to make? And at what price? :Lilith: They say home is where the heart is, and unfortunately, for Logan Cale, this was all too true, proving you can truly buy anything for the right price. And if there's a moral for tonight's story and you find yourself sick and bedridden and might need to resort to desperate measures for a cure, I make this very humble suggestion: get a second opinion. Cast Episode Cast *Daniel Bess as Logan Cale *Stacy Stas Hurst as Jessica *Robin Sydney as Lindsey *Tyson Turrou as Doug *Carrie Genzel as Dr. Marlowe *Angus Scrimm as Dr. Chandler *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith *Ashley Chesney as Nurse Connor (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Michael Hurst *Written by Michael Hurst *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Michael Hurst, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Sari Knight and Mandi Sherman *Film Editor - Charles Donohoe *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Costume Designer - Ela Jo Erwin Makeup Department *Deb Chung - Assistant Makeup Artist *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director *Jay Holben - Second Unit Director Art Department *Mars Feehery - Property Master *John Hatch - Set Dresser *Chris Scharffenberg - Leadman *Jeff Subik - On-Set Dresser *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Props Assistant Sound Department *Jason Abell - ADR Recordist, Foley Mixer and Sound Editor *Jeremie Cuellar - Foley Recordist *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Michael J. McDonald - Re-recording Mixer and Supervising Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *G.W. Pope III - Foley Artist, Sound Designer and Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Artist Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jay Holben - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Steven A. Lundgren - Gaffer *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Costume Supervisor Editorial Department *Kyle Bronson - Assistant Editor *Damian Drago - Colorist: Dailies *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Matthew O'Sullivan - Production Driver Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1844305/ The Clinic] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2011/07/24/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-10-the-clinic/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: 110 – The Clinic] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-the-clinic/437992 The Clinic] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith dressed in a doctor's uniform.jpg|Lilith dressed in a doctor's uniform File:Jessica the surgeon.jpg|Jessica smiling at Logan Cale File:Jessica the surgeon.gif|Jessica in a surgeon's uniform Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes